Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am!
by Lilacmom22
Summary: Someone is clueless... AN: Was supposed to be named K-I-S-S-I-N-G, but I changed my mind at the last moment.


"What the hell are you talking about?" Rogue felt her heart pump faster as she backed into a corner of the library, her eyes darting around her, trying to find the closest escape route. The window to her left was wide open, but she was also on the second floor of the mansion and didn't think it would help if she broke something trying to escape. If only she knew how to fly!

He growled as he took a step forward, his hands moving quickly to block her in against the wall. He could smell her confusion as he watched her eyes widen at the realization of the position she was in.

"I'm talking about what we did last week and why you haven't even come back," he growled as he moved in even further, pressing his body against hers.

She smiled slowly, her confusion turning to amusement quickly. "Logan, Sugar, why would I come back? We had sex, remember? It ain't like you were expecting more, was it?"

She had to fight hard to keep her laughter from bubbling over as she watched the surprise wash over his face. She hadn't realized that this would be the consequences of a one night stand.

"Why would you think I wouldn't expect more?" He asked, his body backing up in confusion.

She couldn't stop it. Laughter burst from her throat, and she felt her stomach begin to cramp. "You're the Wolverine. You're the king of one night stands, remember? I told you I wanted to try something new. I thought you understood."

He thought back to that night, only a week ago, when they were in his room. She was studying for the bar exam and hiding from the Cajun who couldn't take no for an answer, while he was flipping through the channels. He had stumbled across a movie with two actors going at it. She looked up and for a moment and her next words had floored him.

"I think I would like to try that," she said slowly, her face completely serious, her tongue flicking over her top lip quickly. He wasn't even sure she had meant to say it out loud, but that didn't even matter to him.

He saw it as his chance, and the next thing he knew, she was under him, moaning and grinding against him. He hadn't been so thankful for the cure before.

"Come on, Logan. I wanted to try sex. It was a one time thing. You know… Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma'am. All that shit. No body who has sex with the Wolverine actually expects him to stick around the whole night." She went to walk past him, shaking her head. He wasn't sure which was worse. The fact that she had pretty much used him, or that she was laughing about it.

He reached out his hand, grabbing her arm. "Who said that?"

"Well, lets see," Rogue replied, turning around and counting her fingers. "There was 'Ro, who, by the way, was stupid enough to think that you would want to have babies and get married. Betsy. Emma. That waitress at the bar we went to three weeks ago, which, by the way, thanks for giving her my number when you didn't want to give her yours. Who else… Lorna, Sarah. Just about every girl you've been with."

"Wait, you asked them about what to expect from me?" Logan asked, incredulous.

She laughed again, this time doubling over. "Oh God, no, but who do you think they call when you don't? Come on, Logan. I am your best friend. They want to know what you're thinking."

"So you assumed that it was just a one night stand for me?" Logan asked slowly, his right eyebrow rising questionably. She shook her head yes, shrugging her shoulders.

She felt him let go of her arm, and thinking she was safe to go, moved towards the exit again. She didn't get far before she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her back, flushing her against his body. She could feel his arousal pressing against her short clad bottom through his jeans.

"Let me explain this to you, Marie," he said quickly, whispering into her ear and a series of shivers ran down her spine. She could practically feel her panties dampen as his voice vibrated her ear. "I've been waiting too damn long for you to give you up after just one night, you know. I should turn you over my knee and spank you right now for being so callous."

She groaned at his words, picturing what it would be like to lay across his lap as his hands felt her from behind.

"Right now, I am going to take you back to my room and show you exactly what I want to do with you. And, trust me darlin, I ain't about to let you go any time soon, so just get used to it." He growled as his left hand encircled her waist.

"Um, Logan, we have an audience," she said, gasping for air. He looked toward the door they were facing for the first time, noticing Ororo, Betsy, and Lorna staring at them, surrounded by a hoard of first graders ready to do a report. There was no denying the shock on all of their faces at the sight they were seeing. And he knew that if he let Rogue move away from his body now, he knew that he would have a lot more to explain to the kids then just why his tongue was in Ms. Rogue's ear.

"Hey, Logan?" Rogue asked, grasping his attention again. "Can the spanking wait until we get back to your room?"

He growled again, carful to keep her standing in front of him as he carefully moved both their bodies through the door.

He wasn't paying enough attention to notice the small smile that played on Rogue's lips as they moved past the other three women. But he did detect a hint of satisfaction in her scent.

* * *

They watched the new couple leave quickly, disappearing around the door.

One of the children turned to look at his teachers, a look of confusion on his face. "Did Mr. Logan and Ms. Rogue just leave to kiss?"

"I do believe so, Jordan." Storm replied with affection. All three women were thinking the same thing. None believed that the southern woman's plan would actually work.

"Where did they go to do it, then?"

"I think they went to sit under a tree."

With that last comment, twelve little faces lit up.

"Logan and Rogue, Sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"


End file.
